Duct Tape
by Mystgirl
Summary: Harry knows he loves Draco, but Draco doesn't know what love is. Can Harry show him?


__

~*Duct Tape*~

"Is this love?" Harry asked cautiously. He looked up at the Slytherin.

Solemn gray eyes meet with green and Draco didn't know what to say. Harry always asked questions, but never this one.

"I-I have to be honest, Harry, I don't know." Draco whispered. "I've never felt it, don't know what it's like."

And he finished getting dressed in silence, wondering why Harry was suddenly asking this question. He flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes and considered the question. He turned to Harry and gave him a small smile before leaving the room, glancing back once to see Harry's face.

Harry wasn't sure if he was hurt or relieved. After all, it had been only a few weeks. He couldn't have expected Draco to say yes, but part of him had hoped that he would. And as he finished dressing, he contemplated to himself exactly what love felt like. He wasn't sure either, really, what love was supposed to feel like. He just knew that he loved Draco.

And he quietly walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was curled up in a chair by the fire, Arithmancy book in her lap. She glanced up as Harry entered and smiled.

"Hi," she said, "How is everything with Draco?"

Hermione knew about Harry and Draco, she was very understanding. Much more than Ron had originally been, but he had soon gotten over it.

"Fine," Harry mumbled.

"Just fine?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know, really. What is it like to be in love?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. It had been a few months since her and Ron had started dating, and Harry could tell that the two were very much in love.

"It's like, when you are together, nothing can pull you apart. All you want is to be with them and once you are it's impossible to tear that apart. And if you try to, you end up just plain ruining everything. Together you are one whole piece, but if you try and break that apart, you end up tearing both sides to shreds. Once you bind to your lover there is no way to undo it."

"How do you know so much, Hermione?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Well, I am a girl for one thing, and a hopeless romantic for another. Love is truly all you need." she answered.

"What about food, and stuff?" Harry questioned, and Hermione laughed.

"Well, besides the basic necessities like air and water, all you need is love," she said, "but even then, sometimes love is so great that it takes you breath away. No need for air," she finished, pointedly.

"Thanks, Herm. I'll keep that in mind." Harry smiled, feeling grateful and a little excited.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next night, Draco was in Harry's room. Everyone else was down at dinner, and Harry and Draco decided to take some time for themselves.

"I have something for you, Draco," Harry said, as he went over to his trunk.

Eyebrow raised slightly in interest, Draco followed. "Something good?" he asked.

"I think so." Harry answered, and he finally pulled out a medium-sized roll of duct tape.

Draco stared, puzzled.

"It's called duct tape, Draco, and it's a muggle adhesive similar to Spellotape." Harry started.

"Okay, well, why are you giving it to me?" Draco asked, confused.

"I'm not, exactly." Harry said, as he unravelled a piece of tape, cut it with his teeth, and handed it to Draco.

He then cut another piece and put the roll of tape down on the trunk.

Draco, looking extremely puzzled, lifted his piece of tape and looked at Harry.

Harry looked Draco in the eye and held up his own piece. Then he pressed his piece of tape to Draco's and pulled his hand away. Draco was left with the remains, two pieces of duct tape stuck together.

"That's lovely, Harry, it sticks," Draco said, slightly bored.

"Yes, it does. Now try and pull the two pieces apart." Harry said, smiling.

Draco tried and, try as he might, he could do nothing but rip shreds off. 

"I can't get them apart," he finally gave up, holding the now-ruined piece of duct tape out to Harry.

"But you know that they were two pieces at one point, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I saw them. Then you stuck them together and now they won't come apart. Unless I rip it to shreds. But what's the point in that? It will just ruin both pieces of tape anyway," Draco said, crumpling the tape and tossing it on the floor.

"That's exactly right, Draco," Harry replied, a strange grin on his face.

"So what exactly did you just give me?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, that, Draco, is what love is," Harry answered.

"Huh?" Draco asked, not too quick on the uptake.

"Two pieces, perfectly normal when apart, can easily be put together," Harry began.

And Draco continued, " but try and pull them apart, and you ruin both original pieces."

"And no matter how hard you try, you'll never pull them apart and end up with perfect pieces again." Harry finished.

"So that is what it's like to be in love," Draco said wistfully.

"And you only know that you are in love once you realize that if someone tried to pull you apart from your lover, you would be torn to shreds," Harrry said, pulling Draco closer to him.

"I understand now, Harry," Draco whispered.

"And I love you, Draco," Harry replied.

Draco stooped down and picked up the ruined duct tape. He held it out triumphantly to Harry. "Proof," he said.

"Proof?" Harry asked.

"That I love you, Harry" Draco replied, pulling Harry to him and kissing him softly.

Harry smiled inwardly. All thanks to the duct tape.


End file.
